Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in industry in a number of applications, including refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, and gaseous dielectrics. Because of the suspected environmental problems associated with the use of some of these fluids, including the relatively high ozone depletion and global warming potentials, there is considerable interest in developing environmentally friendlier materials for such applications.
Tetrafluoropropenes, having zero ozone depletion and low global warming potential, have been identified as potentially filling this need. However, the toxicity, boiling point, and other physical properties in this class of chemicals vary greatly from isomer to isomer. One tetrafluoropropene having valuable properties is 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234yf). HFO-1234yf has been found to be an effective refrigerant, heat transfer medium, propellant, foaming agent, blowing agent, gaseous dielectric, sterilant carrier, polymerization medium, particulate removal fluid, carrier fluid, buffing abrasive agent, displacement drying agent and power cycle working fluid.
There is a continuing need for new and cost effective manufacturing processes for the production of such tetrafluoropropenes, particularly 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene. It would be advantageous to have a process for the manufacture of HFO-1234yf that is continuous, and which uses readily available raw materials. As the prior art processes fail in one or more of these desirable features, more advantageous routes are desired, especially those amenable to large-scale manufacture.
In instant invention addresses each of these needs.